


All I Want Is You

by alec_rhee



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Boys In Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee
Summary: Henry, your package has been delivered.He’s been waiting weeks for this notification. Realistically, he knows it’s only been a week or so since he made this order, but he’s been waiting so impatiently for it to arrive and it seemed to take forever to get here.He runs up the spiral staircase of their brownstone home, he knows Alex will be home any minute from class, but he just has to look at how it turned out. He sits on the chaise in the bedroom and tears the plastic sleeve and there it is: a bandana for his beagle, David. The material is super soft and is a combination of colors: red, white, and blue. The words on the bandana is in a classic cursive font. The words displayed on the piece of cloth make him feel giddy:Will you marry my daddy?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191
Collections: RWRB





	All I Want Is You

_Henry, your package has been delivered._

He’s been waiting weeks for this notification. Realistically, he knows it’s only been a week or so since he made this order, but he’s been waiting so impatiently for it to arrive and it seemed to take forever to get here.

He runs up the spiral staircase of their brownstone home, he knows Alex will be home any minute from class, but he just has to look at how it turned out. He sits on the chaise in the bedroom and tears the plastic sleeve and there it is: a bandana for his beagle, David. The material is super soft and is a combination of colors: red, white, and blue. The words on the bandana is in a classic cursive font. The words displayed on the piece of cloth make him feel giddy: _Will you marry my daddy?_

He feels so ridiculously happy; the product turned out exactly as he’d imagined it.

Henry jumps as he hears the front door of their home open then close. _Alex._ He hurries to stash the bandana back in the packaging it came in before hiding it on the top shelf of their closet. He leaves the closet, but walks pass the open door three times to make sure it’s hidden enough to where Alex won’t be able to see it.

“There’s my gorgeous boyfriend,” Alex says in greeting, meeting Henry at the bottom of the stairs. Henry grabs the lapels of his blazer pulling him in, kissing him. As they share a heated kiss, Henry pushes the jacket off Alex’s shoulder before tugging at it until it’s completely off and on the floor.

“I’m happy to see you, too,” Alex says, accepting a soft kiss to his cheek. “What do you want for dinner? I’m starving.”

“Let’s order some pizzas and stay in tonight,” Henry replies, unbuttoning Alex’s shirt. “I don’t want to have to share you with anyone else for the rest of the evening.”

They walk up the steps, hand in hand. As Alex changes into more comfortable sweatpants and a crewneck sweater, Henry glances at the closet once more just to make sure it’s not obvious that he is trying to hide something.

He knows he’s hiding something and maybe that’s why he keeps glancing at the closet – but he doesn’t want Alex to know. Not yet.

x

It’s only two days later when Henry decides today is going to be the day. He just can’t wait any longer. Plus, he’s absolutely positive that Alex knows something is going on; he keeps looking at him suspiciously and asking if he’s okay. _It’s completely endearing and Henry could kiss him for it. So he does._

Henry’s phone dings. It’s a message from Alex. _Be home in five minutes. Can’t wait to see you._

He’s sitting in the bedroom with David in his lap, tying the bandana around him. It’s almost as if he can tell how nervous Henry suddenly is after reading the text message because he licks his human’s hand as if to say, _Its going to be okay._

“Henry? You home?” Alex’s voice travels to the bedroom. Henry stays silent, taking a relaxing breath. He swears there are butterflies living in his stomach right now.

“It’s show time,” Henry whispers to David, lifting him from his lap to place him on the comfortable leather chest at the end of their bed.

“Baby?” Alex tries again.

“Upstairs, love,” Henry finally calls out. He’s looking at the red, white, and blue bandana (he realizes now how cheesy it actually is) on full display and as he crosses the room to hide he can still read the font clearly.

“Henry?” Alex calls out, crossing the threshold of their bedroom. He doesn’t see the man in question, but he does see David and he has a new accessory around his neck. “Hey, buddy. What did your daddy get you this time?”

He reads it once.

Then twice and then for a third time. The message is still the same every single time he reads it.

_Will you marry my daddy?_

“Baby?” Alex repeats, his voice cracking. _Where is he?!_ “Where are you?”

“I’m right here, my love,” Henry says, all of his weight on one knee. He watches as Alex turns around to face him, his eyes are tearful and it looks like they’re ready to fall down his cheeks at any time, but his smile is wide.

Henry’s smile matches his own, but the butterflies are flying faster now. He wishes they would go away. “Alex Gabriel Claremont-Diaz,” He starts.

“Yes,” Alex answers as the tears fall freely down his cheeks now.

“You haven’t let me finish,” Henry argues.

“The answer is still going to be yes,” Alex promises. _How could it not be?_

Henry takes a deep breath in, exhaling as he attempts to calm his nerves. _This is a big moment!_ “Alex Claremont-Diaz. First Son of the United States. You’re my best friend.” He pauses to take a look at the beagle still sitting so patiently on the leather chest.

“Sorry David,” He apologizes. The dog promptly scrambles out of the room, his job is clearly done for the evening. Alex chuckles.

“You’re the first person I think of every morning and you’re always the last person I think of every night. Visions of you consume my dreams every day; they have for years now. When I wake up and realize my dreams have come true, that I get to live my life with you and get to hold you and kiss you and just be with you I am immensely grateful that you sometimes can be a klutz who falls on a $75,000 cake. I love how thoughtful and considerate you are. You can be the busiest man in the world with school, but you’re always willing to drop everything if I need you on my bad days. I love you even more on those days. I love that when I learn something new and my excitement is through the roof about it, you’re the first person who wants to listen. No matter what it is about or the time of day. You’re the first person I want to always tell things to so it works out pretty nicely.”

They share a laugh.

“Like that one summer I taught myself how to bake an apple pie and I was so excited for you to try it. When we’re not together because of school and our jobs I impatiently wait to be by your side again. The reunions are almost worth it, but I miss you entirely too much when we’re apart. I feel immense joy and pride when I read articles about how your bravery to be honest with the world about who you truly are inspires people to be true to themselves. My heart swells when people stop you on the street to tell you how much you’ve helped them. Your confidence to be yourself wholeheartedly is so sexy and inspiring. I can go on and on about all the things I love about you, but we would be here a while and I really want to tell you this: For the rest of my life, I want to share everything and anything with you. I want to wake up every day with you by my side, with your lips on mine and go on all sorts of adventures with you. Alex Claremont-Diaz, if you’ll have me, will you be my husband?”

Alex is nodding his head up and down vigorously before Henry is done speaking, his lips are quivering as he struggles to form the word he wants (read: needs) to say. _Yes yes yes._

His mouth is suddenly surging towards Henry’s and they fall onto the floor together, Alex straddling Henry’s body. Alex wants to say the words, he really does, but now that his lips are on Henry’s he can’t fathom tearing his lips away anytime soon, so he hopes that with the way he is kissing Henry right now and the way he is grabbing at his waist he knows. _Of course, I’ll marry you._

“I need to hear you say it,” Henry whispers below him, forcing himself to stop kissing those delicious soft, soft lips. “I need to hear you say that you’ll be my husband for the rest of our lives.”

“Yes!” Alex exclaims as his mouth is able to say the words. _FINALLY!_ This earns the widest smile he has ever seen on Henry’s face and Alex knows he will continue to do everything to keep him as happy as he is right now. _If that means having a thirty tier cake at our wedding then I’ll do that_. “A million times yes!!”

x

The next day they wake up to millions of notifications on both of their phones. They both posted pictures on their respective social media accounts last night; a picture of Alex showcasing his gold engagement ring, curled up next to Henry who is holding David in his red, white, and blue bandana.

They’re too busy being naked and making out and celebrating as their phones vibrate with call after call. They’ll call everyone back later they agree as Alex leans over to the edge of the bed to find the bottle of lube they’ve used twice already.

“I love you,” Alex declares as he squeezes the lube into his hand and begins to stroke Henry’s cock.

“I love you, too, _fiancé,_ ” Henry coos, resting his hands behind his head as he watches Alex. “Hmm. Fiancé – I love the sound of that, baby.”

“Don’t get too used to it,” Alex continues, a devilish smile on his face as his hand pumps faster. “I’ll be your husband before you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much!! if you ever wanna talk about firstprince or this great book i'm alec-rhee on tumblr.


End file.
